


Talk Dirty

by dokidave



Series: Film Sensation: High School AU [3]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: M/M, ectofeature, film sensation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/dokidave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, for starters," Spencer says, kissing Billy on the cheek. "I'm going to fuck you into this chair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt on tumblr, i have so many ahh
> 
> this is so gross dont look at me dont even read it
> 
> prompt: spencer being really horny and initiating sex w/ billy first and completely catching him off gaurd and making him hella nervous but also hella turned on at the same time (also spencer talking/attempting?? to talk dirty to billy and billy freaking out b/c oH NO THATS HOT...)

"This is bullshit, broham, how are you so much better than me at this? Are you cheating?"Billy asks. He grips his controller and smashes the buttons aggressively, trying (and not succeeding) to defeat Spencer.

"No, dude, you just suck," Spencer says. He leans back easily in his chair, controller held lazily in his hands. Really, he's not even that good at this game, Billy is just _that bad_.

After a few more disappointing rounds, Spencer asks, "Hey, do you want to do something else?"

"No way, I'm so close to beating you, I can taste it!" Billy nearly yells, His eyes stayed trained on the game, even though Spencer's character has stopped moving.

But then Spencer is standing in front of the TV (rude), and then Spencer is in his lap (oh), and then Spencer's hands are in his hair (shit). "How about _I_ taste _you_ instead," Spencer says. He settles his thighs on either side of Billy's hips and kisses him square on the mouth.

He doesn't waste time before licking into Billy's mouth, pressing him into the back of the chair and kissing him thoroughly.

Billy, pleasantly surprised and a little overwhelmed, pushes Spencer back a little. He takes a second to breathe before asking, "What are you doing, Spence?"

"Well, for starters," Spencer says, kissing Billy on the cheek. "I'm going to fuck you into this chair." Billy's face burns pink as Spencer leaves hot, open mouthed kisses down his neck. He sputters stupidly, but Spencer ignores him in favour of sucking on his neck.

Usually, Billy is the one to initiate this type of activity, not Spencer. And Spencer usually doesn't _say things like that_. It's getting Billy kind of hot, with Spencer above him like that, taking complete control. They've been experimenting a little lately, and this must have been next on the list.

To say the least, Billy is 100% on board with this.

"Take off your pants," Spencer says, already working on Billy's shirt. With a bit of effort, Billy is then naked beneath Spencer, completely open and vulnerable to anything Spencer has in store for him. The thought alone makes Billy squirm in his seat.

Spencer kisses him again, so roughly that their teeth clack and Billy even starts to drool a little. Spencer digs his nails into Billy's ribs and starts to drag them downwards.

"Ow, Spencer," Billy hisses. He flinches away from Spencer and frowns up at him.

"S-Sorry," Spencer says, rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm kinda guessing here." He leans down and kisses the small red lines.

"S'fine," Billy mutters, watching Spencer continue to sink down his body, past the scratches, and past his bellybutton. Spencer locks eyes with him before closing his mouth around Billy's already hard cock.

He gives a few hard sucks, before lifting and saying, "Don't look away." He works his way down again, slowly, up and down, up and down, until he's got as much as he can handle in his mouth.

Billy watches Spencer through slated eyes. He doesn't look away from Spencer's eyes, he can't, he doesn't want to. He watches Spencer's tongue lap away at his dick, up the sides and around the head, down the thick lower vein and back again. He chews his lips and mutters a few curse words.

He whines loudly when Spencer pulls away. He pouts and says, "I was about to come, bro."

"I know you were," Spencer says.  He walks across the room to find their usual bottle of lube, and comes back to stand in front of Billy. He leans down for a chaste kiss, before looking Billy in the eye and whispering, "But I'm pretty sure I didn't say you could."

"Shit, Spencer," Billy sputters, his cheeks growing hot again.

"Put your legs up over the arms of the chair," Spencer says, standing back up straight. He watches Billy shuffle around until he's balanced somewhat comfortably on the arms of the chair. "Good," Spencer praises, settling on his knees between Billy's spread legs. He pops the top on the lube and spreads it generously on his fingers. Some of it drips onto the chair as he reaches for Billy's ass.

He kisses Billy's chest as he pushes a finger inside. Billy whimpers but Spencer just shushes him and keeps kissing him all over. By the time he works his way up to two fingers Billy's legs are shaking and his breath is coming in pants. "I don't think I can sit up like this anymore, bro," he gasps.

"Stay where you are," Spencer says, and Billy whimpers again. He hooks his arms over the back of the chair and does his best to obey Spencer.

Spencer finishes up with his preparations, and lifts Bill's legs up and over his shoulders. He undoes his own pants and slicks himself with the lube, and doesn't give any warning before pressing slowly into Billy.

Billy gasps and grips onto the back of the chair. Spencer pushes in carefully, making sure Billy is okay before he starts to move further. He thrusts shallowly until he's fully seated, where he has to stop to breathe. 'Playing rough' doesn't necessarily mean actually _being rough_ when it comes to Billy, so Spencer has to control himself. He watches Billy relax against the chair.

"Sing for me, Billy," Spencer growls out, and then he moves. Billy sighs with Spencer's slow thrusts, moaning quietly as Spencer picks up the pace. He digs his fingers into the chair and says Spencer's name, over and over.

Billy gets louder as Spencer thrusts harder, and it's a damn good thing Billy's dad isn't home because he would _kill_ them. Billy thrusts his hips back frantically against Spencer's, trying to get more of that sweet, delicious friction at just the right angle. He cries out, clinging to the chair like his life depends on it.

"Don't come until I do," Spencer says, between panted breaths. Billy chews his lips and tries to hold back, but he doesn't know how much longer he can.

Thankfully, he doesn't have to wait long, because soon he feels that sticky wetness filling him up, and he whines pathetically with his own orgasm. He's not sure why, because it's gross, but he has a huge kink for Spencer's come, and he shutters with it inside him.

Spencer pulls out and away, and lets Billy sink back to the seat of the chair. He sits cross legged on the ground in front of Billy and leans his head on Billy's knees. They catch their ragged breaths and Spencer stands, dragging Billy into his arms and making his way to the bed. He drops Billy on the mattress and curls up around him.

"You did good," Spencer says quietly, threading his fingers slowly through Billy's hair.

Billy hums, and then yawns and buries his face in Spencer's neck, where he falls asleep.


End file.
